My Mother is an Angel
by kerrbear
Summary: Sequel to Karai's Daughter. Karai's daughter Anastasia, now 18, is met with a terrible choice. As she finds out about her past, she must make a decision...Join the Shredder or stay with the turtles that raised her...Which will she choose? R&R!


Here it is! The sequel to "Karai's Daughter"! Thank you for your support Evil Wanda!

-------------------------

Eighteen-year-old Anastasia stood on the rooftops of New York City. She was on patrol for tonight. There seemed to be a lot of Foot Ninja activity lately, and Anya, short for Anastasia, was on guard. When she was sixteen-years-old she met the Foot Ninjas for the first time. She noticed that the turtles, or her family, were very confused that the ninjas had shown up all of a sudden. It was that same night that Anya had met the Shredder. Leo, had seemed very upset by the whole situation with the Foot, as they were also known as.

Leo had explained to Anya vaguely that the Shredder had disappeared about twelve years ago after an unfortunate accident, and hadn't been seen since…Until that night that is.

Anya learned quickly how dangerous Shredder was, and was soon trained harder by her family to defeat him, if they were to ever cross paths alone one day.

So, here Anya stood, gazing at the city activity below. She had been at this for about four hours, and as she was getting more and more bored she decided to call in somebody else so that she could find better use of her time. As she was about to use her shell cell to call one of the turtles, she noticed some movement near a jewelry store.

"_Odd." _Anya thought, and she used the binoculars that Donny had given her, which was when she spotted the Foot by the jewelry store. That really was strange. The Foot never seemed interested in jewels unless it had something to do with some ancient relic. Anya stood, poised on the edge of the rooftop, Leo's earlier warning ringing in her ear:

"_If there's any Foot activity, call one of us straight away, and we'll take care of it. Don't use any rash actions, just stay put until we come to you." _

Anya sighed at the remembered comment. She was eighteen years old. She could take care of herself. She had had enough training in martial arts to know how to defend herself without the help of the turtles.

At the last minute, she jumped from the building and ran towards the jewelry store, ignoring Leo's warning.

----------------------------------

Anya waited along the side of the store waiting for the ninjas to come out. Minutes continued to tick by.

This was getting pretty annoying. Leo always did tell her that she was too impatient.

Without a thought, she burst into the store, her adrenaline kicking in, getting ready for a fight.

The Foot Ninjas turned to her, but made no sudden move of attack. Instead, they moved aside to reveal a looming shadow in the darkness.

Anya could only recognize the shadow belonging to one person…Shredder.

And sure enough, the man himself stepped from the shadows to reveal himself.

Anya stood poised. Ready for any sudden attack he might spring on her. Every muscle and every sense was on the alert.

"I knew you would some eventually Saki Anastasia." Shredder's voice still had the cool, raspy voicethat he had always had since she had met him.

Anya spat at him in disgust. "How dare you call me by your last name! I would rather die than be related to you!" Her angry words rang out in the quiet store.

"Why, Anastasia, didn't Leonardo tell you? We are related. My daughter was your mother. Or was Leonardo too protective to even mention that to you?" Shredder asked mockingly.

Anya tried to hide away all her emotions, but she could all ready sense the confusion coming over her features, before instantly turning cold again.

"You're lying, you're doing this just to throw me off guard." She hissed.

"Now, why would I do that to my own granddaughter?" Shredder asked, that mocking tone still looming in his voice.

Anya simply glared.

Shredder began circling her as he began to speak again, "You see Anastasia, you and I possess many of the same qualities. Your stealth, your strength, your feeling towards revenge, as I have often seen you show towards me and my ninjas, are also the qualities that I possess. We are very much alike, and you can be of some use to me, as your mother was. You can follow in her footsteps Anastasia, be the next leader of the Foot. I know it would make your mother proud. You don't actually believe that I would abandon you after your mother was killed did you? No, I would never do that. The turtles, who you call your family, stole you away from me. They used you Anastasia. They used you to fight for them. Yes, they may say how much they love and care about you, but really, it was all just a lie." Shredder hissed into her ear.

Now, Anya really was showing disbelief. "Ki…Killed? My mother was killed? But Leo told me…They stole me?" Anya asked shakily.

"I know, it is a bit of a shock. Understand Anastasia that I am not the enemy, they are. They made me out to look like the bad guy, but really, I was only trying to get you back. Yes, I may have stolen a few trinkets, but it was all I could think of to get to know you. I know of your strength and your flexibility, and I know what you're capable of. We would make a great team you and I. Please join my clan…Granddaughter." Shredder said gently.

Anya felt tears of anger and disbelief before running out of the store and towards the sewers.

--------------------------

"Master, should we go after her?" one of the ninjas asked, as they watched Anya run.

"No, I think that she will come to me. After I first met her I knew it was amistake to hand her over to the turtles. Still, they have trained her well, and have saved me the trouble of teaching her myself. She will become a powerful weapon to me. I shall be indestructible, because the turtles don't have the heart to kill her." The Shredder replied coolly.

All of the Foot Ninjas bowed and sank into the shadows to their home, and they could only wait before Anya finally came.

-------------------------------------

In the sewers Anya paced back and forth, still not believing all that the Shredder had told her. Had her mother been a part of the Foot? Had she committed crimes? Or had she helped people? Had she fought the turtles? What did she do? And who was her father?

Looking back, Anya realized that she had tried asking Leo these questions for years. She had always been met with a blunt response or a simple "I don't know." Obviously they knew more about her mother than they had let on. Which left one more remaining question:

Who _was_ her mother exactly?

Anya's face turned grim as she stormed towards the turtle's lair, anger raging in her eyes.

--------------------------------

In the lair Donny satat his computer, adding some notes to an invention he was working on. Mikey sat at the television watching an old horror film while Leo and Raph were sparring in the dojo.

Anya entered the room, looking extremely angry. Leo, who was in the middle of blocking an attack from Raph sternly asked, "Anya? What are you doing home now? Shouldn't you be out patrolling?"

Anya stood her ground before hissing, "It was all a lie wasn't it?"

Everyone stopped to look at her. Donny stood up from his seat at the computer, utter confusion written on his features. "What was all a lie?"

"Everything! My mother was killed in a car accident? Bull shit! She was murdered, and no doubt by you four! All this time I thought that you really didn't know anything about my mother, but you did didn't you? You lied to me! You only used me to get to the Shredder! You used me as a weapon, as a toy! And as soon as you were done using me you were probably just going to throw me out on the streets right?" Anya snapped, her temper flaring dangerously.

"That's not true," Raph snapped, his temper also flaring. "Our sensei never taught us to kill anyone! Your mother Karai, was killed by your father, Cade. We killed him because he had murdered her. And we had every right to do so. You're probably too young to even remember any of that. But you came to us, looking for help. You asked for our help! We took you in after your grandfather, the Shredder, turned down raising you!"

"You stole me away from him! He said so himself!" Anya screamed.

Mikey glared at her. "Excuse me, but who was the one that held you until you finally stopped crying after explaining to you that your mother wasn't coming back because she was dead? Me. Yes, we lied about how she died, but we didn't want you to get scared. Besides, who are you going to believe? The Shredder, or us?"

Anya glared right back at him. "How do I know you're not lying to me? After all, you just admitted you killed my father." She hissed.

"We did that because your father was a sleezy slimeball who raped and abused your mother, and abused you! You could've been dead right now if you hadn't found your mother and then come running to us! Where do you think you got those scars from? Those were from him!" Donny snapped, his anger also beginning to flare.

"You told me I ran into a mirror." Anya hissed. (AN: It sounds stupid, but my neighbor really did run into a mirror, and she has a big scar on her cheek from it.)

"Because we didn't want you to know that your father had hurt you like that! Why is this even bothering you anyway? It's all in the past, and you have no recollection of your father or your mother!" Raph yelled.

"Because you all lied to me! That's my whole point! Everything you told me about my mother, and my father, it was all just a stupid lie! Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" She screamed.

"Because you were still young when you asked those questions! We weren't going to go ahead and break the news like that when you were so little!" Mikey cut in.

"Bull shit!" Anya snapped before racing up the stairs and slamming the door to her room.

The three brothers turned to glare at Leo. "Thanks for your input, bro." Raph snapped.

Leo glared at him before calmly walking up the stairs.

-------------------------------

Leo opened the door to find a sobbing Anya lying face down on her bed.

"I'm sorry that we never told you. It's just…It's such a painful memoryfor all of us…To remember that night like that. Your mother was a part of the Foot, but she helped us in so many ways. She knew the true meaning of honor, and she saved our lives more than once. Your grandfather, the Shredder, wanted nothing to do with you after your mother and father had been killed. We had no choice but to take you in. Whatever the Shredder told you, don't listen to a word of it. He's only using you for your strength. I think he knows it was a mistake for us to raise you."

Anya didn't answer him, she just stared at the wall ahead of her.

Leo sighed. "I can't choose the path you wish to take. I can only guide you in choosing the right path. I think in this case you're on your own, but maybe, like your mother, you will know the true path to honor, and you will choose that one." Leo whispered, before kissing the back of her head and leaving her room.

Anya lay there for the next few hours, thinking. Leo had answered most of the questions she had wondered all these years, but he had admitted himself that her mother had been a member of the Foot, and that the Shredder really was her grandfather.

Still, she wondered what her life would've been like if her parents hadn't died. Would her father have abused her like the turtles claimed he did, likeall those years ago? Would her mother have been a loving parent, who protected her in every way possible? Would her mother havetrained her, and have her join the Foot? Would she have become an enemy of the turtles? The questions were endless of what could've happened if her mother had not died.

With a sad decision, Anya realized what she must do.

-------------------------------

The following night, Anya led the way to the Shredder's domain. The turtles trailed sadly behind her. Her choice had been made that morning. Although she hadn't said it, they knew that she was planning on joining the Foot clan.

Anya held a sword, a sword that she had often wielded in battle, and for once, showed no emotion.

As they approached the huge tower before them, Shredder was standing there.

"I knew you would eventually come, my child. This is the place in which you truly belong. And you can walk in your mother's footsteps. She truly would be proud."

The turtles glared at the Shredder, anger welling inside them at his smugness.

Anya knelt before him. "Grandfather, I have finally decided me decision. I love the turtles, and I believe that I also love you. And I still feel alovetowards my parents, which is why I must fulfill what I feel I must do to please my mother and father and everybody."

Anya took a shuddering breath, and with one quick motion ran the sword through herself. The movement and the shock killed her instantly.

For once, both the Shredder and the turtles did not battle.

They were only silent.


End file.
